Skeletons of Scarwall
Skeletons of Scarwall, an adventure by Greg A. Vaughan with support articles by Sean K Reynolds and James L. Sutter and fiction by James L. Sutter, is the fifth in the Curse of the Crimson Throne adventure path and was released in July 2008. Contents This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path features a gazetteer of the brutal lands known as the Hold of Belkzen, a presentation on Zon-Kuthon (god of darkness and pain), and several new monsters native to Belkzen and the haunted depths of Castle Scarwall. Foreword: "What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse" by F. Wesley Schneider (4) : Managing Editor F. Wesley Schneider discusses gothic horror and offers tips on capturing the mood of classics from the genre within the context of this month's adventure, and praises author Greg A. Vaughan for being the workhorse that he is. 1. "Skeletons of Scarwall" by Greg A. Vaughan (6) :The heroes have learned the identity of the evil that plagues Korvosa—the vile remnants of an evil dragon who once ruled much of Belkzen as a sadistic warlord. In order to defeat him again and save both Korvosa and the queen, the PCs must journey deep into the orc-held lands of Belkzen and brave the haunted reaches of Castle Scarwall, once the dragon's seat of power. Somewhere deep inside waits the holy weapon Serithtial, the sword responsible for his defeat hundreds of years ago. Only on its edge can the dragon be driven from the world. 2. "The Hold of Belkzen" by James L. Sutter (58) :Bloodshed and brutality rule in the rugged, monster-infested Hold of Belkzen. For centuries, armies of orcs have stamped the land into a sprawling, broken battlefield. Yet, surviving the endless warfare, the ruins of past empires, remnants of lost peoples, and evidence of dark secrets lie hidden in the dust. 3. "Zon-Kuthon" by Sean K Reynolds (64) :Gaze into the endless void of Zon-Kuthon, deadly god of darkness, envy, pain, and loss. Shudder at the sights and screams of his eternally tortured victims, cringe at the secrets of his tragic immortal corruption, and partake of the ecstatic torments of his pain-addicted church. 4. "A Friend in Need" (Pathfinder's Journal) by James L. Sutter (70) :Pathfinder Eando Kline discovers that there’s more to Belkzen’s savagery then howling orcs and hungry monsters. Savages turn sinister in this chapter of Pathfinder's Journal. 5. "Bestiary" by Sean K Reynolds & Greg A. Vaughan (76) :* chained spirit :* danse macabre :* gug :* The Prince in Chains :* umbral dragon Adventure Overview The secret of the evil festering in Korvosa’s heart leads to the dreaded castle Scarwall, a haunted citadel deep in the orc-ravaged wasteland of Belkzen. Once home to a murderous warlord, the castle halls resound with the skeletal footfalls and agonized howls of the unquiet dead—horrors still obedient to their lost master even after centuries. Skeletons of Scarwall Skeletons of Scarwall Skeletons of Scarwall Skeletons of Scarwall Skeletons of Scarwall Skeletons of Scarwall Skeletons of Scarwall Skeletons of Scarwall Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks